The Photographer
The Photographer is the mad protagonist of the 2004 horror film Murder-Set-Pieces, written and directed by Nick Palumbo. He was portrayed by Sven Garrett. Biography The Photographer is a very dangerous and bloodthirsty serial killer who, taking advantage of his job, wanders in the night through the streets of Las Vegas to board girls - priming models, local dancers red light and above all prostitutes - on the pretext of getting them photographs, and then rape, torture them in the most brutal and fierce ways possible and murder them. By some clues scattered throughout the film it is made that he has suffered terrible trauma during childhood, including abuse of a mentally unstable mother (who he probably killed), the influences of the former Nazi military grandfather and the attack on the Twin Towers on September 11, 2001 and is often plagued by nightmares in which systematically relives his traumatic past. This led him to become violent and evil-minded, with a deep hatred of women (which defines as "whores") and misanthropy towards the world and mankind (as evident from some of the speeches that he makes to his victims during their torture). His misogyny is so intense that he even brings himself to kill girls to ensure that they never grow up and "do not become whores" (in the film is seen brutally murdering a little girl in a public toilet). He was engaged to Charlotte (with which does not strive too much to hide his misogyny, and is in bad relations with Jade, her sister, who alternates antipathy for him to suspect). However, it is hinted that having an affair with a woman with whom he had a son (though is unclear whether it was the marriage in the past with this woman, or if he cheats on Charlotte), who he kills after a quarrel, while sparing the son after him being traumatized and then shows him the mangled corpse of his mother. His other crimes include cannibalism and vampirism (in some scenes we see him devour a female upper body semi-putrefied, licking blood from the bodies of victims or drinking meat smoothies), necrophilia (he likes to have sex with dead bodies, use them to build objects or store them in a fetishistic manner), humiliation (as in the scene where he binds a girl to a bed and puts a pig mask on the head) and probably pedophilia. He is also a collector of dolls (representing the mother), is skilled in building instruments of torture (such as false teeth with razor blades instead of teeth) and is dedicated to the study of the human body through drawings on the muscles or sull'ossatura. Apart from this he also has a certain narcissism, maniacally devoted to the care of his body. Usually does his evil deeds in an underground room in his house, but he also also does them in other places. At the end of the film he is unmasked by the little Jade and tries to kill her, but the girl manages to save herself, stabbing him in the abdomen with a pair of scissors. However, despite appearing to die, the fate of the Photographer is uncertain, because in the end we see him traveling on a bus to an unknown destination and chat with a pretty girl and a girl passing by the bus. It is unspecified whether this scene is a flashback of the past, whether it is an epilogue of events or the killer is merely symbolic and has metaphorical meanings. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Misogynists Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Cannibals Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Sadists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Xenophobes Category:Perverts Category:Pimps Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Adulterers Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil